


Good Fortune

by LadyVamp



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, heechul romance shindong suju superjunior historicalromance donghee shinhee heechulxshindong">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: Kim Heechul is  fortune-teller that gets kidnapped by an Emperor and sailed into the unknown.





	Good Fortune

 

 

 

       The sound of crashing waves and creaking wood filled Kim Heechul’s ears as he sat below deck inside the Emperor’s most prized ship. He wasn’t sure where they were going, or how long the journey would take. All he knew, was that he’d been taken by force from his fortune telling shop in the village by palace guards, only to be shoved into the bowels of a seafaring vessel filled with filthy sailors. Seeing as he made his living predicting the futures of powerful men, Heechul found it ironic that he hadn’t see this bit of his own fortune coming.

     Ringing his slender fingers in the hem of his red silk robes, Kim Heechul took a deep breath and tried his best to figure out why the Emperor had taken him from his home. He’d heard rumors of Emperor Shin’s cruelties, the ponchy ruler a dominating figure in their country, but he’d never actually met to man in person. Emperor Shin was renowned for his decadence and thirst for knowledge of the world, funding voyages across the sea and even tagging along with his sailors on several occasions.

     The Emperor’s massive sailing ships were stocked with crates of food, boxes of golden trinkets, and half a dozen female servants dressed in fancy robes. Heechul eyed the women skittering about the bowels of the ship, each one dressed in a different colored dress, their make-up garish and black hair mounded atop their heads. Glancing down at his own crimson robes, Heechul suddenly felt underdressed. As a teller of fortunes, he often wore fancy robes and dawned thick makeup on his feminine face, each element used to distract his customers from his tricks, for his clairvoyance was more a skill of observation than magic.

        “Excuse me,” Heechul spoke up as a young girl dressed in bright pink robes passed by him holding a tray of golden plates. “Where are we going?”

       “The Emperor is sailing south in order to discover new territories,” the girl explained, eyeing Heechul curiously. “But, you should already know this, fortune-teller.”

      “Yes, well…,” Heechul mumbled, his large dark eyes flicking towards the stairs to the main deck as a palace guard appeared upon them.

      “You there!” the guard called out to him, waving his hand. “Come with me!”

      “Good luck,” the young girl whispered as Heechul stood from the wooden crate he’d been perched on. “I hear the Emperor is a violent lover.”  
      “Lover?” Heechul repeated, his eyes going wide as he glanced between the girl and the soldier waving at him. “Why would you say that?”

     “Why else would you be here, but to be a part of the Emperor’s harem?” the girl stated with a shrug. “You have no other use.”

      “I’m a skilled clairvoyant, not a prostitute.” Heechul snapped, causing the girl to roll her eyes at him. “I’m not..,”

      “Hurry!” the soldier shouted, “The Emperor wants you to spend the evening in his cabin! He’s not a patient man!”

     “See..,” the girl whispered as Heechul reluctantly made his way towards the stairs. “I told you.”

     Ascending the steps upwards onto the main deck, Heechul grasped hold of the wooden railing as the ship rocked back and forth with the waves. It was already evening, the only light on the upper deck being provided by torches and the full moon in the sky. Heechul observed the black ocean stretched out all around them, the water making his stomach turn as he strained his eyes to spot any signs of land in the distance.

      “How long was I down there?” Heechul mumbled to himself as the palace soldier led him across the deck towards a set of red doors with the Emperor’s seal painted upon them.

      “Do as his Majesty says,” the soldier ordered, stopping in front of the doors. “Someone will be stationed outside these doors all evening. If you misbehave, you’ll be thrown overboard, understand?”

     Heechul only nodded, his long black hair falling in front of his face as he bowed slightly in preparation of meeting the Emperor. The soldier acknowledged his compliance and proceeded to open the doors in front of them. Heechul kept his head bowed as he stepped through them, his view only of his crimson slippers and the dark wood of the ship’s deck. He flinched as the doors were closed behind him and he waited in silence for the Emperor’s voice to fill his ears.

      “You may rise, fortune-teller.” someone spoke from deeper inside the cabin. “Come here.”

     Heechul stood up straight and brushed his hair behind his ear as he did his best to observe the room in front of him. The Emperor’s cabin was small, the compartment nothing more that a plush mattress on the floor and a single floor level table filled with golden dishes full of food. Seated on the mattress beside the table was a paunchy man dressed in bright red and gold robes. He smiled at Heechul, his gaze friendly, but presence intimidating.

      “Please, take a seat.” the Emperor instructed, gesturing to a small cushion on the other side of the table. “I hope you’re hungry.”

      “Starving,” Heechul replied, having not eaten since his capture.

       “Then, have a seat and eat with me.” Emperor Shin ordered, “It’s going to be a long night. We’ll both need our strength.”

      “Indeed,” Heechul whispered, the young girl’s words about sex with the Emperor echoing in his head as he took a seat at the table.

      Emperor Shin watched Heechul with a bright smile as he hesitantly picked up a small bowl of rice from the table. The ruler’s pleasant round face was nothing like the fierce creature Heechul had heard about during his life. Emperor Shin seemed to be nice enough, though the situation Heechul was in was less than ideal. Though, he wasn’t ignorant to the affections of men, Heechul didn’t like being forced into relations with someone, even if it was the Emperor.

      “I’m a fortune-teller, not a concubine.” Heechul boldly declared as he used a set of golden chopsticks to take a bite of rice. “If it’s sex you want, summon one of the female servants from below deck.”

       “I know what you are,” Emperor Shin began, a look of surprise on his round face as he reached under the table and pulled out a familiar wooden box. “I had you brought aboard my ship to help guide us, Kim Heechul. I want you to use your skills as a clairvoyant to help my ship arrive safely, wherever it ends up.”

    “You kidnapped me to use my services?” Heechul asked, dropping his chopsticks and reaching for the box in Emperor Shin’s hands. “That’s mine!”

     “My soldiers brought it from your shop. It has all your supplies in it.” Emperor Shin informed, allowing Heechul to take the box from him. “After we finish eating, I want you to read me.”

      “You didn’t have to kidnap me to request my services, Sire.” Heechul stated, his voice angry and clipped. “All you had to do was pay me.”

      “Would you have willingly come on this ship if I told you I didn’t know where it was going?” The Emperor asked, “Also, I would also like to enjoy your company on this journey, Kim Heechul.”

      “My company?” Heechul repeated, curiously quirking his eyebrow. “How…,”

     “Please, finish your meal.” The Emperor urged, “Then, we have work to do.”

      Once their bellies were full and the food had been cleared from the table, Heechul opened his supply box and spread out a few items on the table in front of him. He lit a small group of incense, the smell earthy and strong, and placed them in a stone urn. Emperor Shin remained quiet and still as he watched Heechul spread out a deck of cards next to the urn and unfold a red silk fan with tiny golden bells attached to it.

      “Clear your mind and choose three cards from the deck,” Heechul instructed, shaking the silk fan over the cards and causing the bells to chime. “They shall represent your past, present, and future.”

     Emperor Shin did as he was told and slid three cards from the deck. Heechul kept his eyes on his ruler, doing his best to observe any details about the round man that could be helpful. Once the cards had been chosen, Heechul flipped each of them over while shaking his fan and waving smoke into the air from the urn.

     “This card represents peace,” Heechul began, gesturing to the card on the left. “You’ve led a peaceful life so far, Sire.”

      “I guess,” the Emperor shrugged, “And, this one?”  
     “It represents love,” Heechul explained, “Your heart is in search of a lover, Sire.”

      “It is,” Emperor Shin agreed, smiling at Heechul in a way that made him uncomfortable.

     “The last card represents uncertainty and fear,” Heechul continued, “The future is unclear as for now, Your Majesty.”

      “I see,” Emperor Shin pouted, “Then, I shall keep you by my side until you’re able to more clearly predict my future. Put the cards away, it’s time for sleep.”

       “Shall I return below deck?” Heechul suggested, making a move to stand.

      “No, I want you to stay next to me.” the Emperor instructed. “You will sleep here tonight.”

       Heechul swallowed nervously and nodded his head, a sudden rush of fear overtaking him. He was not prepared to do anything for his Emperor other than tell his fortune. He wasn’t a prostitute, nor was he of the slave class. His parents had been simple merchants who’d raised their son in the traditional spiritual ways, teaching him the traditions of their culture and fostering his current field of practice. No, he was a free man who lived his life in service to the Emperor by being a loyal subject only.

      “Sire, I…,” Heechul began, not moving an inch as he watched his ruler undress down to his undergarments and climb under the heavy red silk blankets. “I.., I’m not..,”

      “Come to bed, Heechul.” Emperor Shin ordered once more, blowing out the lantern hanging over the bed and plunging the tiny cabin into a soft darkness.

     Taking a deep breath, Heechul stood up and removed his red silk robes with shaking fingers. He knew that refusing his Emperor’s orders ment death. There were soldiers outside waiting to toss him overboard if he disobeyed. Folding his silk robes and placing them on the floor, Heechul slid beneath the covers beside his ruler and waited for said man to place his hands on his bare flesh.

      Heechul lay still for several long minutes, his posture tense and breathing quick. Soon, the sound of soft snoring filled the air, signaling that he ponchy man behind him had already fallen asleep. Heechul immediately relaxed and let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. It seemed that the Emperor wasn’t interested in him in the way he’d been imagining, something that filled him with a wonderful sense of relief.

      The next several nights were spent in the same fashion. Heechul had dinner with the Emperor, used the cards to spout out vague predictions, and then went to sleep. The longer they spent out to sea, the more inpatient the Emperor became with Heechul’s unhelpful words. He wanted to hear details, to know what was to come, or where they were headed. Heechul wished he could tell him these things, but he wasn’t physic, he was a conman.

       “You’re very beautiful,” Emperor Shin suddenly complimented one afternoon as they stood on the deck of the ship watching the sun set over the water. “More so than any of the female servants below deck.”

      “Thank-you, Sire.” Heechul answered, shuddering as he felt the Emperor’s arm slide around his waist. “Too bad you’re terrible at predicting the future.”

     “I can only read your fortune, Sire. I can’t see the future in perfect detail.” Heechul provided, something about the feel of the Emperor’s arms around him making him relax. “It doesn’t work that way.”

     “I know,” Emperor Shin answered, sounding tired. “I just hate uncertainty.”

     Shutting his eyes, Heechul took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly let it out as he leaned back against the hefty man at his back. He really did wish he could give his ruler real answers about where they were headed. A familiar scent filled Heechul’s nose with each long breath he took, one he’d smelled many times in his life, which helped him make his next prediction come true.

     “I predict that it will begin to rain soon,” Heechul spoke, the scent he detected damp and smelling of a spring storm and wet vegetation. “We may be closer to land than we realize, Sire.”

     “Really?” Emperor Shin stated, a childlike glee in his voice. “That’s exciting.”

     “Tell me, Sire, why did you set sail without a heading in the first place?” Heechul asked, his eyes still shut as he allowed his ruler to hold him close.

     “To tell you the truth, I’m running away.” Emperor Shin whispered into Heechul’s ear, his breath warm and causing the beautiful man to shudder. “I’ve never been fond of sitting in the palace all day. I want to discover new things and go on adventures of me own. My mother wants me to get married and have sons to rule the kingdom. I’m not ready to settle down yet. I have too much I want to do.”

      “A wife won’t suppress your dreams, Sire. You’re the Emperor…,”

     “She would if my dreams were of dangers at sea and the handsome face of the village fortune-teller.” Emperor Shin cut off, “I’ve been watching you for a long time, Kim Heechul. I’ve seen you standing in front of your shop shaking your fan and flirting with everyone who passed by. There’s a spark in you that I envy. I want to capture it.”

     “Sire, I already told you I’m not a…,”

     “Prostitute,” Emperor Shin interrupted, “I know that, Heechul. Why do you think that I’ve left you alone all these nights we’ve slept next to one another. I want you to come to me because you like me, not because I use my power to force you into my arms. Do you like me, Heechul?”

      “You’re a nice man,” Heechul began, not sure how he wished to respond to the Emperor’s question. “Except for the kidnapping, you’ve treated me fairly well. I also admire your sense of adventure and you’re appetite is impressive.”

      “I sense a but coming,”

     “But, I barely know you.” Heechul added, opening his eyes as he spotted the sky turning dark above them.

     “And, I would imagine that I’m not the physical type you prefer,” Emperor Shin suggested, “As I said before, I’ve been watching you for some time. I’ve seen the type of me you take to bed. There’s a very muscular blacksmith that frequents your door many nights. He and I..,”

     “Are different people,” Heechul stated, turning in the Emperor’s arms and placing his long slender hands along side the younger man’s rounded face. “Don’t be jealous of Choi Siwon. He and I share a relationship that is purely physical in nature. He’s just a friend.”

      “You’re not denying what I said about attraction as false.”

     “I’m attracted to a person’s heart, not their physical presence.” Heechul informed, looking into his ruler’s eyes and seeing something very vulnerable in the powerful male’s gaze. “Besides, you’re very handsome in your own way, Sire. Having muscles is overrated. I myself have never had a chiseled physique in my life. Some people find me too skinny and pale.”

      “I like skinny and pale,” Emperor Shin laughed, causing Heechul to smile at him in return. “I’m sorry for taking you from you home, but I didn’t know how else to get you aboard this ship. You must hate me…,”

    “I don’t hate you, Sire.” Heechul told the truth, “I just hope that I’ll be able to return to my home one day. I’m not a big fan of dangerous adventures.”

     “We’ll make it back,” Emperor Shin promised, tilting his face closer to Heechul’s, as if to suggest they share a kiss.

      Heechul froze in place, not sure how to respond to the Emperor’s movement. He didn’t really want to kiss the man in front of him, the moment feeling wrong for such actions. Before he was able to respond, cold drops of rain began to fall from the sky and soak into their silk robes. Heechul took a step backwards, his legs hitting the side of the ship and causing him to almost fall overboard. Emperor Shin caught Heechul in his strong embrace before he was able to fall, the action causing Heechul’s heart to skip a beat.

     “Sire, it’s not safe on deck while it’s storming!” a sailor called out, “Please, go to your cabin.”

     Taking hold of Heechul’s slender hand, Emperor Shin pulled him across the rain soaked deck and through the doors to his tiny sleeping compartment. By the time they stepped inside, both of them were soaked to the bone with cold rain. Heechul bent down and lit the lantern hanging beside the bed, illuminating the miniscule space in soft candlelight. Emperor Shin shivered in his soaked red and gold robes as he watched Heechul light the lantern. Seeing this, Heechul stood up and approached the shivering ruler.

      “You should change into something dry before you freeze, Sire.” Heechul suggested, reaching out with shaking hands to unsash his Emperor’s royal robes. “The storm should pass soon and…,”

      “You’re cold too,” Emperor Shin observed, “We should both change.”

      Heechul hesitated in his movements as Emperor Shin reached out and began slowly undoing his robes. Even though he’d slept in his underwear next to the younger male over a dozen times by now, undressing in front of him now felt different. Emperor Shin removed his wet robes with slow lingering movements, the crimson fabric soon ending up pooled on the floor, leaving Heechul standing in only his thin white undergarments.

      Emperor Shin looked at Heechul for a long moment, the look in his eyes making Heechul take a nervous breath. Continuing to work on removing the Emperor’s own wet clothing, Heechul looked away from his ruler’s warm gaze and focused on his own hands. He clumsily jerked at the slippery silk fabric, his heart beating frantically in his chest as the sound of thunder rocked the ship.

      Warm breath soon ghosted across Heechul’s pale neck as Emperor Shin leaned in closer. He ignored the feeling and continued to untie wet silk. Emperor Shin’s soft lips pressed against his neck and a warm palm suddenly curved around the dip of his waist. Heechul froze in response to the Emperor's bold touch, the lips on his neck making his shut his eyes. Standing still, Heechul allowed the man in front of him to kiss a path down his neck and trail fingertips over his skin.

      After a short moment of soft caresses, the Emperor’s lips and fingertips disappeared. Heechul opened his eyes only to find a view of the cabin doors in front of him instead of the Emperor. Opening his mouth to speak, Heechul flinched as he felt a palm press against the front of his undergarments. Looking down, Heechul gasped as he spotted the ruler of the entire country on his knees in front of him.

      “Sire…,” Heechul whispered, his voice shaking as he looked down at the man kneeling at his feet. “I’m not.., I…, I’m not…,”

     “A prostitute,” Emperor Shin finished, “I know that, Heechul. Tell me to stop, and I’ll stand up and let you dress. But…,”

      “But…,” Heechul repeated, a soft noise leaving his throat as the Emperor continued to palm him through the front of his underwear.

      “But, if you say yes, I’ll treat you right.” Emperor Shin promised, “Let me into your heart, and I’ll take care of you for the rest of your life.”

     “I can take care of myself just fine, Sire.” Heechul stated, “I just want to go home when this is over.”

     “I see..,” the Emperor began, sounding defeated. “Then, I’ll let you get dressed and…,”

      “That wasn’t a no,” Heechul cut off, his slender hands lacing in the Emperor’s hair as he spoke. “I like you, Sire. I won’t push you away.”

      Heechul wasn’t sure why he agreed to allow the man at his feet to touch him. Getting involved with the Emperor had more disadvantaged than advantages in the end, but something about the way the ruler looked at him made him want to fulfil the younger male’s wishes. Shutting his eyes, Heechul listened to the rain hitting the deck of the ship and the cracks of thunder outside as his wet undergarments were slid down his thighs and fell to the floor.

       Emperor Shin pressed soft kisses against Heechul’s stomach, the curve of his hips, and pale thighs. Each kiss made Heechul’s heart beat faster and his body fill with a warmth that had his untouched cock swelling with excitement. Even though the Emperor wasn’t traditionally attractive to most, Heechul had become drawn to his handsome round face and gentle eyes, making each touch from the ruler feel exciting.

     Running his palm up the haft of Heechul’s awakening cock, the Emperor climbed to his feet and connected their lips in a slow kiss. Heechul wrapped his arms around the Emperor’s shoulders and responded to the slow kiss. The storm outside seemed to intensify the longer they kissed, the ship suddenly rocking violently and causing Heechul to fall backwards onto the bed with the Emperor landing atop him.

     “Are you alright?” Emperor Shin panicke, fearing he’d just crushed the man underneath him.

     “I’m fine, Sire.” Heechul assured, placing a light kiss on his ruler’s lips. “Don’t worry.”

      “Call me Donghee,” the Emperor requested, “There’s no titles needed tonight, Heechul. Understand?”

      “Yes, Sire.” Heechul answered with an affectionate smile, “I mean, Donghee.”

     Heechul lay against the soft mattress listening to the rain outside, the ship rocking violently, as he allowed the Emperor to lavish him with kisses and intimate caresses. Every kiss and every touch made him shake with warm pleasures and grow more and more excited. Donghee handled him with care, his touch feeling different than the often violent and harsh handling of his blacksmith lover, Siwon.

       “Sire,” Heechul couldn’t help but moan as he spread his thighs around the Emperor’s wide hips, his entire body stiffening in response to said man’s very sizable cock pressing against him.

       Feeling Heechul’s posture stiffen, Donghee trailed his fingers over the beautiful fortune-teller’s plush lips. Heechul opened his mouth and greedily sucked on Donghee’s chubby digits, soaking them with slick saliva. Emperor Shin removed his fingers from Heechul’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue and lips, before forcing the slick digits inside Heechul’s tight body. Heechul arched his back and whimpered into the deep kiss they were sharing, the sudden intrusion feeling uncomfortable.

       “Are you alright?” Donghee asked once more, the kiss breaking and the look in his eyes one of concern. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

      “No,” Heechul assured, shaking his head and rolling his hips forwards, so that he was slowly impaling himself on the Emporer’s chubby fingers. “That feels good, Sire.”

      Removing his fingers, Emperor Shin recaptured Heechul’s lips in a deep kiss as he guided his lengthy cock inside said male’s warm body. Heechul moaned deep in his throat and canted his hips upwards, inviting the ruler above him to sink deeper within him. Once he was halfway inside, Donghee pulled back slightly, before rolling his hips forwards in a shallow thrust.

     The rocking of the ship through the storm blended into their movements, each thrust deeper than the last. Heechul clung to the portly male above him, his thin fingers pressing against soft flesh and body enveloped in warmth. A crack of thunder outside echoed the pulsing pleasure between them, each man lost in the feel of the other.

     “Donghee…,” Heechul whispered into the Emperor’s ear as he felt himself slip over the edge and reach his pleasurable climax between them, the moment filling him with a wave of heat and causing his eyes to slide shut.

      Emperor Shin continued to move along with the rocking of the ship, his thrusts into Heechul’s sensitive body making the elder male whimper and writhe beneath him. Sliding his arms underneath Heechul’s thin frame, Emperor Shin lifted the fortuneteller’s upper body off the mattress and held him tightly against him as he made one more last thrust, before releasing his pleasure inside the beautiful male.

      “Sire,” Heechul panted, burying his face in the crook of the Emperor’s neck as he attempted to catch his breath. “Sire, I…, I…,”

      “You don’t have to say anything,” Donghee whispered, “Holding you like this is enough for me, Heechul. Thank-you for not turning me away. Thank-you…,”

      Settling down against the mattress, Heechul let the Emperor hold him close as they both came down from the high they’d just shared. The storm outside slowly subsided and soon a chorus of voices could be heard outside on the deck.

     “Land! It’s Land!” Someone shouted, “Sire, we see land!”

     “You were right, Heechul.” Donghee began, a smile forming on his lips as he gazed at the beautiful man lying in his arms. “We were close to land, after all. I guess this time, you _could_ tell the future.”

      “It’s my job, you know.” Heechul answered, knowing he’d only made a lucky guess. “Though, I never saw this coming.”

      “Saw what coming?”  
     “Me, lying in the arms of the Emperor himself.” Heechul explained, “Me, being looked at so lovingly by a man who could have anyone in the country next to him. Me, falling for that man in return.”

      “We barely know each other,” Donghee reminded, “I wouldn’t call this love.”

      “No, not yet.” Heechul agreed, sitting up and plucking a card from the deck on the table. “If my predictions are correct, love is in both our futures, Sire.”

     “Is that what that card means?” Donghee asked, gesturing to the card in Heechul’s hand, which had a picture of a cat on it.

      “Does it matter?” Heechul retorted with a sly smirk.

     Emperor Shin just laughed in returned and pulled Heechul back into his arms, his confidence in the handsome fortune-teller strong, despite the fact that he knew most of Heechul’s guesses were just that. For some reason, this time, Donghee knew the prediction would come true; it had to.

 

**THE END!**

**Let me know what you thought of it, ok?**

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
